


Hello

by katy15307



Series: (What's the Story) Morning Glory? 1995 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and the lads are forced to babysit for Bonehead and Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

I answered the door wondering who it could be. We weren’t expecting anyone but this was Supernova Heights, everyone wanted to be here.  
She stood there with a nervous, apprehensive, excited smile. “Hello!”  
“What you doing here Kate?” I was surprised to see her here without Bone’, she wasn’t really a London girl. “Bonehead’s not…”  
“I know, Paul’s taking me on a date, so…” She passed me the bag she had on her shoulder.  
“What?” The bag looked suspiciously like a nappy bag, one Mums with young babies always have to carry all the shit they need.  
Next thing I know she’s trying to hand me their daughter. “We need you to babysit Lucy a few hours, a day, tops.”  
“No, no way Kate!”  
She frowned, disappointed in my answer and held her in front of me. “She won’t be any trouble.”  
“We’re chain smoking, alcoholic, drug users.” I objected. “We can’t.”  
“I’ve known Paul and his friends ages, you can’t shock me.” She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
“You don’t know me. What if I’m a nonce?” A last ditch attempt to scare her off.  
“Are you?”  
“No, of course I’m not!” I obviously, emphatically denied.  
“Then you can take her.” She looked like she was about to drop Lucy so I instinctively grabbed her. “Thank you! You’re a massive help, honestly.”  
“No. Kate, no I’m not, we can’t look after a child.” I continued to protest, I was bloody holding the kid now so there was no backing out.  
“We’ll pick her up in a bit, everything you’ll need is in her bag.” She turned and skipped away.  
I shut the door and put the bag over my shoulder. “Come on then, let’s see what your uncles think of this.”  
“Whitey, what the fuck is that?” Guigsy was the first to notice when we walked into the living room.  
I didn’t say a word since it was pretty damn obvious.  
“You got something you’re not telling us?” Noel flicked a look at me, thinking he was being clever.  
“It’s your bloody Goddaughter, idiot.” Liam nudged his brother.  
Why didn’t I think of that before? I sat her on his lap. “There you go, Bonehead wants you to babysit.”  
“Fuck off, Kate conned you ergo the baby is yours for the night.”  
I dropped the bag by his feet and held my hands up. “She’s nothing to do with me.”  
“You’re part of this band…”  
I very quickly interrupted that one, I wasn’t going to let him pull ranks on this. “I’m here to play drums, not look after some kid. She’s nothing to do with me, I wasn’t even around when she was born.”  
“She’s Lucy Oasis Arthurs, she’s part of the band, are you or aren’t you?” He spun his usual bullshit to get his way.  
She looked at him, responding to hearing her name but other than that she sat there pretty oblivious to everything.  
“I don’t do looking after kids, Noel.”  
“Why’d you take her then?”  
“I didn’t!”  
“You obviously did.”  
Liam sighed and pulled Lucy on to his knee. “What are your Uncles like? You’re gonna have lads arguing over you your whole life but no paying them any attention until you’re at least eighteen, yeah?”  
We all watched as he spoke to her and she paid attention to every word, making noises like she was talking back.  
“We’re gonna stop the silly arguing and work out what the hell we do with you until Mummy and Daddy get back, yeah?” he continued and then gave me and Noel harsh looks.  
“How the fuck d’you do that?” Guigsy asked, breaking the silence.  
“What? Act like she’s not an alien or summat?” he shrugged. “She’s just a kid, can’t be that hard to keep her happy for a few hours.”  
I sat next to Guigsy and we got back to watching TV like we’d never been interrupted.  
She started making noises, crying, Liam tried to grab her attention and asked “Oi, what’s wrong with you then?” but she just kept crying.  
He tried to talk her out of it, he tried to distract her, make her laugh and that but nothing worked.  
“Maybe she’s hungry. I am.” Guigsy suggested, complaining more than anything. “Get her to shut up now, yeah?”  
Noel searched through the bag, found her baby food and threw it at me. “Go on, reasoning with her ain’t working.”  
I didn’t argue, I just went to the kitchen and followed the instructions to warm it up. No one likes their dinner cold. I didn’t even know how much of it she was supposed to eat.  
“Isn’t she meant to have a high chair or something?” I asked when I got back, I’d kindly brought biscuits through for us and threw Guigsy’s at him.  
She’d stopped crying, she was giggling, practically forgot all about her hunger because Liam was pulling faces at her.   
Liam put a pillow up against the sofa back and sat her up against it. “There.”  
“Here we are, Uncle Noelie’s gonna feed you this lovely food.” I quickly passed the food to Noel and sat back next to Guigsy. “She might need a bib, Goddad.”  
He found a bib, put it around her neck and sat on the floor so he was her height. We watched as he went through all the classics “here comes the airplane” and all that to get her to eat up.  
“Fucking kids, who’d have ‘em?” He got up off the floor and discarded the bowl on his coffee table.  
“I reckon Bonehead’s after getting her a little brother.” Liam suggested.  
“Shut up.” Noel said sharply as he dumped himself back onto the sofa.  
As far as he was concerned that was a terrible idea that he wouldn’t allow if he could help it. He couldn’t stand Bonehead’s family taking his attention away from the band.  
“Bet they’re not going for fucking dinner.” Liam argued.  
“Desert.” Guigsy smirked.   
“Shut. Up.” Noel spoke thinking he had authority but sounding more like a spoilt brat. “You don’t talk like that in front of a baby.”  
“She hasn’t got a clue what we’re saying.” Guigsy pointed out. “What’s up with you, man? Bonehead’s not gonna flake, I know you find this fucking hard to believe but we are all committed to this band.”  
Me and Liam nodded in agreement but the serious point was so unlike Guigsy, Noel said Nothing. I playfully punched him. “Go smoke some grass Guis’.”  
“Trying my hardest not to cos of her.” he grumbled.  
This had to be the longest I’d seen him go without, unless we were on a plane or he was asleep.  
Her bag had a soft toy in it, a brightly coloured Lion so her and Liam played with that while we watched more TV. Babysitting a kid didn’t seem that bad afterall now she was settled.  
“Agh, what’s that stink?!” I complained, I could see it in Liam’s face, he knew but he wasn’t saying anything, I’d held off saying anything for as long as possible. “Liam, you can’t leave her like that, it’s not fair.”  
“Don’t know what you’re on about.” he shrugged, Noel did too like they’d made an unspoken pact.  
“She’s done a shit. You can’t let her sit in her own mess cos you don’t want to change her.” I shot my mouth off and instantly regretted it.  
Noel threw a nappy at me from the bag. “There you go Lucy, Uncle Alan’s got you covered.”  
I ended up being made responsible for her every need except entertainment, of course Liam didn’t mind being in charge of that. Since we didn’t have a cot or anything I had to stay up and watch her sleep on the sofa, everything else she needed, all night just because I was the one who answered the door. Selfish Manc twats!  
Bonehead and Kate didn’t even pick her up until everyone was up in the morning.


End file.
